RWBY: The Black Rose
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: Team RWBY is taking one more break before the Vytal Festival Tournament. However, Yang meets the son of a famous terrorist and teams up with him to hunt his father down. However, as feelings between the two grow and as Remnant needs saving, she will have to choose: her team or her new love?
1. Monster Hunters

Chapter 1: Monster Hunters

"Come on, Fiona!" Shouted Sven. "The train will leave without us!" His sister, Fiona, a faunus with fox like ears and tail, rushed by his side. "I still have our tickets." The train began to leave. "Hey wait DONTYOULEAVEWITHOUTMEYOUSILLY!" They boarded the train. They took their seats. "Phew." Said Fiona. "I thought we were never going to get on in time." Sven laid back in his seat. He was 19 with black hair. Fiona, 15, had known her brother all her life. She was of course adopted, but she was his family, and vice versa. "Sven, do you think awaits us in Savio?" Sven shrugged. "Who knows, but once we get there, we'll be able to find the men we're looking for." He adjusted his gauntlets. "And who knows what else?"

Suddenly, the train came to a halt. A man stepped in, aiming his weapon at the passengers. "If you all wouldn't mind as to hand over your items and currency, you'll be home in time for dinner. And if you try to escape the other end of the train, you'll be shot by my brother awaiting at the other end." Sven grinned. "We've got them. The Philix brothers."

"How do we capture them?"

"It's easy. Follow my lead." The brother reached them. "Come on, hand it over."

"We spent all our money getting the tickets for this train." Said Sven. "But I can hand over these." He handed over his gauntlets. "Ooh. How do they work?"

"I'll show you." He fired it on the brother. However it did not kill him, and he took off running, covering his face. People dumped out the bag he dropped and grabbed their stuff. Sven and Fiona took off after the brother. They headed over to the next train. "I ought to kill you, you brats!"

"Not today, Philix. We're with Mirror Mirror. And we know what you and your brother are." Said Sven. The brother grinned. His teeth sharpened and his body changed shape. He grew a tail and paws. He transformed into a wolflike creature. "I know Mirror Mirror sent their greatest members to die! And now it will happen as they planned." He charged raising his claws in the air. Sven clashed with the monster. They traded blows, dodges, and deflects. Fiona got on top of the train and headed for the front of the train. The other brother was there, holding the engineers captive. Fiona brought out her weapon, a saw sword. "We found you, Philix. You will be destroyed along with all the Cursed."

"I think not, animal freak, it is you and your organization that will die."

"Ha! Look who's calling who a freak." The brother ripped the skin off his right arm to reveal a purple energy covering it. He used that arm to fire an energy blast, but Fiona blocked it with her sword.

The Monster slashed at Sven, but he grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. The monster smacked him against the wall. The Monster charged at him, but Sven punched him through the roof. He jumped up and joined him. They clashed once again. The Monster swiped over and over, but Sven blocked them all and shot at him repeatedly. The Monster grabbed his head and lifted him up. He attempted to bite it off but Sven kicked his chin with both feet. He grabbed the Monster's head and flipped him over. He locked his gauntlets together and created a cannon. The Monster charged and Sven fired a laser at him. The Monster was burned but not dead. He roared at Sven, and he responded by shooting him in the mouth. The Monster fell off the train and down a canyon.

The other brother and Fiona were at it, clashing sword and arm. The brother would fire something and Fiona would cut the attack in half, and vice versa, Fiona would fire her weapon and the other brother would block with his arm. He jumped and kicked Fiona knocking her into a wall. The brother transformed into a winged monster. He flew up and grabbed the front of the train as it got to the station and threw it backwards. Sven raced to the front and jumped. And as he got there, he punched the front of the train, setting it in place. The Monster flew away. Sven and Fiona took off after it. "Mind giving me a lift, sis?" Sven jumped on her sword and she swung it. Sven then fired his gauntlets and landed on the Monster's back. He punched its head. It landed on the ground. Sven and Fiona regrouped. The Monster roared. The siblings charged. The Monster grabbed them with its talons and threw them aside. It fired an energy beam from its mouth. The two dodged. Fiona repeatedly hit it in the face with her sword. Sven jumped on its back again and repeatedly punched the Monster in the face as well. The Monster flapped its wings creating a whirlwind. Sven threw Fiona into the air above the Monster's head. She dived down and sawed off its head. The Monster fell, turning back to human.

"Glad things are back to normal." Said Fiona.

"Yes, but we better get going." Said Sven.

To Be Continued...


	2. The City of Independence

Chapter 2: The City of Independence

That night, the city was ablaze with dancing party music. Four girls walked down the streets. Their names were Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang. As the citizens danced to the beat, each of the girls tried avoiding them. "Vacation time, ladies." Said Ruby. "What should we do first?"

"We have to do some serious fun stuff in this place." Said Yang.

"Yeah. You can do that alone." Said Weiss, who took her hand away from a citizen trying to grab it. "Everyone here seems to enjoy themselves." Said Blake. "I wonder why."

"Savio is a city who fought for their independence years ago." Said Wiess. "It started with people who wanted freedom from a then cruel Vale, and it turned into a city nation who won what they wanted. They've made it so clear that they want their independence that they won't receive help from any of the kingdoms. I can see why, with everyone here seemingly getting drunk."

"Hey guys..." Said Yang in a sing song voice. She pointed to a night club. Weiss turned away. "Nope."

"I've been to them all." Said Yang. "And none of them have ever been in a city that parties too much. And nothing's wrong with too much." She heads towards the club. "I'm going to go join Yang." Said Ruby. "I'll be there to make sure she doesn't do anything she'll regret. Besides, looks like fun." She heads off to follow her sister. Blake sighs. "I really don't have a reason why I can't. You can do what what you want." She headed off to join the other girls. "Hmph. That's just great. I'm not going in."

Ruby appeared and drags her into the night club.

As they entered, they saw the place filled with people who were moving to the beat. "Ugh. Fine, but I'm probably just going to buy a drink. And a decent one." Before the girls could do anything, everyone suddenly pulled guns on them. "Uh, let me handle this. Now listen, I'm Weiss Schnee. My father is the owner of the Schnee dust company. If you harm any of us, he will hold you responsible and sue every one of your drunk butts."

Everyone aimed at her instead.

"No problem." Said Yang. "I've got this covered." She jumped towards the wall and ran across it, firing her gauntlets at their guns and destroying them. Then she landed on the ground, creating a shock wave, sending them all flying. Some got back up and charged at her, but she defeated every single one of them, punching them hard enough to knock them out. After she was done, she wiped her hands and headed towards the girls. "Sometimes I wonder when you need help." Said Blake.

"Please!" Shouted the owner of the club, Milo Dean, a Skunk faunus. "You're gonna need a lot more than each other." He fired a large machine gun at them. They all separated to avoid the bullets. Ruby jumped up and sliced the gun with her scythe. She then kicked him onto the DJ player. The girls gathered and circled around him. Yang cracked her knuckles. "Tell me, why'd you try to kill us?"

"It's not my fault. He's the one who wants you dead. He was going to shut this place down if we didn't."

"Who? Who wants us dead?" Asked Ruby. Just then a dart hit his neck, killing him. The girls saw a man with silver hair and wore Mistral clothing on the floor above. He took off, and the girls chased after him. They got on the roof and saw him jumping from roof to roof. The girls did the same.

They followed him to a parking lot, but they didn't see him there. "Great. Where'd he go?" Asked Weiss. Then they saw him on a tower, charging down on them. He attempted to punch them, but missed all of them. Yang charged at him. She swung a punch at him, but he caught it and threw her aside. Weiss powered up a shield and jumped off it, flying towards the man. He jumped up and kicked her, sending her flying. Blake got out her weapon and faced him. The man had her pinned after a face to face duel, but it was revealed to be her fake. The real Blake swung her whip sword at him, but he blocked it with his arm. The skin came off and it was revealed to have purple energy on it. The girls stared. The man fired the energy at her. Ruby jumped towards him, spinning her Scythe. She swung it at him but he grabbed the scythe and pinned it down. He quickly delivered a punch to her face.

Yang punched the back of his head, and in response he knocked her down. He put his foot against her neck. He kicked her face with his other foot. Yang was unconscious. She got a glimpse of his purple arm before blacking out.

She woke up in her hotel room. She slowly got up. She remembered her encounter last night. "What happened?"

"Great to see you up, Yang." Ruby walked in the room. She opened her window, letting in the morning air. "How are ya doing?"

"Fine, I guess. Who was that?" Ruby shrugged. "Beats me, honestly. But hey, there's breakfast down stairs with our name written all over it. They headed downstairs where the nook was. Weiss and Blake were already down there. "Morning sleepyhead." Said Weiss.

"That was one knockout you had." Said Blake. "We were afraid you wouldn't wake up til noon."

"I'm fine. Did that guy get away?" Ruby nodded. "You were more important."

"Aww. Well don't worry, we'll get him next time."

"In the meantime..." Said Weiss. "I'm sure we've got some spare time before we start searching for him."

They ate their breakfast, and headed into town. As the girls walked around, they found the Night club was surrounded by police. They headed over to investigate. They saw that the owner was being carried away. They decided not to be here was best. By noon, they headed for a restaurant, and watched the news.

"Last night at around 10:30 pm, the Royal Savio Night Club was attacked, as 30 men have been found unconscious, and the owner, Milo Dean, was found dead. Reporters say that the incident was caused by Huntresses hailing from Beacon Academy. Though it is not confirmed who was responsible for Milo's death, we suggest reporting any strange activity to your local Police."

"How'd you like that?" Said Weiss. "We come to have fun, and they treat us like criminals. I told you not to go in that place."

"Ssh." Said Blake. "It's best nobody hears that from us."

Yang noticed a young man sitting by himself. She got up and approached him. "Excuse me, mind if I join you?" The young man, who was Sven, smiled. "Not at all. Go ahead." Yang sat across from him. "Thanks. I hate seeing people being by themselves in public. It's pretty lonesome and boring."

"I agree. But I'm not alone, my sister is here. She's doing some investigating on what happened last night." Yang looked away. Sven noticed and raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Nope! Nada, ziltch, zero, uh... whatever else is in that category." Sven looked at her. "Okay. So what brings you to Vale's only independent city?" Yang looked around. "Promise not to tell? Good. I'm with my friends. We're on vacation. We found this one guy who liked silver, though. We... might have been involved with last night." She smiled. "I knew it." Said Sven. "I assume you're a Huntress?"

"Yup. Beacon or bust."

"Well, Huntsmen are pretty rare around these parts. I think I might know this man you're talking about." Yang looked at him curiously. "Are you a Huntsman, too?"

"No. But like you, I've run into him before." Yang leaned closer to him. "What do you know about this man?"

"His name is Klaus. He's... in league with a terrorist who hangs around here every now and then. Capturing him would be a huge victory itself." Yang raised an eyebrow. "Terrorist?"

"Yes. His name is Mepheles Legacy. I've been hunting him for years. He's a lot worse than Klaus in terms of battling and personality. Makes you think darkness is the only path there is. I know some Huntsmen have tried to put an end to his life and failed horribly. He was a Huntsmen from one of Vale's Huntsman Academies. Then he turned to a life of crime. I also know he has plans to bring Vale's kingdom to a fallen state. He's good, too. One of the best warriors I've ever seen."

Fiona arrived at their table. "The Police have shared everything they know. Oh hello, who is this?"

"Yang Xiao Long, at your-" She saw her ears. "Your sister is a Faunus? Awesome! I wish my sister was. Yang Xiao Long."

"Thanks a lot. Fiona Le- uh... Fiona White. Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "So how may we help you, Yang?"

"Mind if we team up in finding Mepheles? I think we might stand a chance." They were quiet for a moment. "We would love to, Yang." Said Sven. Yang jumped up in joy. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name."

"My name's Sven." The girls rejoined Yang. "Could you not run off?" Asked Weiss. "Oh hello. What do we have here?"

"Nothing! Just thought I'd... you know what, why don't I meet up with you guys later?"

"You mean..." Started Ruby. Then her eyes got googly. "Yang. You can't be serious. This is the cutest thing ever!" Weiss pushed her away. "Come on. Let's let her have her peace."

Yang, Sven, and Fiona set out in the city on their own. "You sure your team is cool with ya being with us?" Asked Fiona. Yang smiled. "Totally."

"They could help a lot with-" Sven stopped her and whispered in her ear. "Listen, the less Huntsmen help the better." Yang was listening, too. "Ya don't say. And why not?"

"Uh... well... it would be better to not interrupt their battle with the Grimm. Klaus is of course not as serious hopefully." Yang thought for a moment. "I remember his arm. He knocked me out, but I remember seeing his arm covered in this purple energy. Do you know anything about that?" Sven and Fiona were silent for a moment. "Yang..." Said Sven. "What you saw was something that only we and another hundred know about."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yang.

Just then, shooting was heard in another part of town. They took off after it. Men were shooting at the Police. The Police were going down, and the other men were not dying. The three arrived. "Oh no." Said Fiona. "I hope they wouldn't arrive today."

"What do you mean?" Asked Yang. "Never mind. Let' stop them!" She charged at them. "Yang, wait!" One man ripped the skin off his right arm off and fired an energy attack at Yang, sending her crashing into a wall. The other men revealed their purple energy arms. Sven and Fiona got out their weapons and readied to attack. They both charged at the Men. The group clashed. Sven punched man after man. Fiona was taking out man after man as well. Soon Yang joined the fight, and she took out some men as well. The remaining two men that stood transformed into Monsters. One transformed into a Lion/Scorpion Monster, another turned into a doglike Monster. "That's not Grimm." Said Yang.

"Come on, we can take them!" Shouted Fiona. They jumped at the Monsters. The hybrid Monster fired fire from its stinger. Sven landed on its head, punching it. The Dog Monster was attacked by Fiona and Yang. The Dog Monster tried to grab Yang but she grabbed its mouth and tried to keep it from closing. Then Fiona swing her saw sword at it. The Dog Monster slammed its foot, sending vibrations through the ground. They sent Yang and Fiona flying. The Hybrid Monster swung its claws at Sven but he dodged them. Its stinger tried jabbing at him repeatedly. Sven tried dodging. He then jumped and punched it in the face.

Yang punched the Dog Monster on the head. "You are a bad dog!" Fiona jabbed it from below. The Dog Monster fell, dead. They regrouped and Fought off the Hybrid Monster. The Hybrid Monster sung its claws at each one of them. It then fired its fire from its stinger at them. They dodged. Fiona cut off its tail and Yang smashed its head. Sven finished it off.

Just then, a carrier arrived, opening fire on the three. "Yang! That's him! It's Mepheles! Fire!" Yang shot down down the carrier. It crashed behind her. The explosion making her hair blow.

From out of the explosion, Mepheles walked out as if nothing happened. He wore a black robe and had long black hair. His appearance looked more like Grimm than human. "So you're a Huntress. I'd be glad to make an acquaintance with you." Yang glared at him. "Same here. You must be Mepheles." She cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna kick your-" In a split second, Mepheles grabbed her throat and lifted her up. She choked heavily. "You're one year from being an adult. You are a child with no light in herself. Huntsmen this age pose no threat to anyone." He threw her aside. Yang could barely get up. The siblings rushed to her side. "Sven. Fiona. You seem to be having a terrible day. Your two kills compared to my 13 kills today. "

"You certainly like gloating about your victories." Said Sven. "You should come home. Please."

"I will. When I have what I need. You should have joined me when you had the chance. You and your sister."

"Freeze! In the name of the Savio Lord." The Police aimed their guns at him. Mepheles turned around. He extended his hand. The Police lit on fire, burning to death. Mepheles took off.

To Be Continued...


	3. Getting Closer

Chapter 3: Getting Closer

The area began to calmed down. Police were investigating the scene. The three were at a safe distance.

"Okay." Said Sven. "I think the city is safe now." Yang looked at the siblings. "Sven. You and Mepheles seem to know each other. And you both seem to know about something I don't. Please, tell me everything you know. What's going on?" The two looked at her. "Uh, Fiona?" Asked Sven. "Sorry, she asked you." She replied.

He sighed. "Alright. You deserve to know. See, those men that had purple arms work for that man. They're called the Cursed. Me and Fiona are members of an organization called Mirror Mirror. We specialize in hunting down the Cursed."

A look of worry came to Yang's face. "But they're still people. Why kill them?"

"Once they become a Cursed, their Monster form becomes their true form. Only being "people" to disguise their true form."

"You said that you wanted Mepheles to come home. What does that mean?" Sven and Fiona looked at each other. "Mepheles... is our father." Said Fiona. Yang was wide eyed. "No wonder you look a little like him." She said.

"Yes, I know. It's not something I'm proud of. But it is what it is."

"Hey, I'm not accusing you or anything. Actually, I think it's cool. I'm not saying having an evil father is cool, I'm just saying that it's cool that you have your own legacy. Huh? Get it?"

"It could use some work." Said Sven. "Oh come on, it's funny!" Replied Yang.

"But you must promise me not to tell anyone. We don't want certain parties to find out."

"Okay. I promise."

"Nice try." Said Weiss. They saw Yang's team was standing right there. "Too late Yang, we heard all of it."

"Did you know this?" Sven asked Yang. "I... girls, what are you doing here?"

"We heard it all..." Replied Weiss. "And we're gonna help you."

At the center of a forest, there was a black tower. Mepheles was sitting down on a large chair. Above him was a tree covered with Vultures. Klaus entered the room and threw a man at his feet.

"Sir. We found this man scouting around." Mepheles looked at the man. "You came alone? Good. Your kind are worth more trouble together."

"You can't fool anyone. I know who you are. An evil man." Mepheles chuckled. "Evil is a point of view. You'll see you are wrong. And unlike your organization we are famous for what we know."

"No. You're famous for killing people. Your children are much better people."

Mepheles stared at him deeper and charged at him, lifting him up by the throat. "At least I'm on the right side." He threw him down. "You on the other side..." He sat back down and picked up a bell. He rang it and all of the Vultures swooped down at the man. His blood curdling scream was all that could be heard.

Sven, Fiona, and team RWBY were walking by the side of a mountain. Yang noticed that Sven was lost in thought. "Hey. Are you okay?" Sven paused for a moment and smiled. "Yes. I'm fine." Yang crossed her arms. "Well, it's you I'm worried about. A Huntsman whose use to training to fight the Grimm and criminal Organizations learns that there is so much more in this world." Yang chuckles. "Yeah. You're right. But I've seen a thing or two."

Just then, a boulder came falling towards them. "Look out!" Yang tackled Sven in time before the boulder came crashing down where they were. The two looked at each other and were suddenly smitten. They blushed at the sight of each other. They slowly smiled. Suddenly they realized everybody staring at them. Yang got up. "Here, let me help you up." She helped Sven up. "Thanks." Yang smiled happily and nodded.

That night, they made camp. Yang was lost in thought. Sven noticed and let her continue. Then she said something unexpected. "I want to join your organization." Sven was quiet. "I'm sorry?"

"When we fought the Cursed, I realized that we make good fighting partners. I've decided that the best way to help stop the Cursed is to join your cause. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get." Sven smiled and nodded. "You're right. We'll make a fine member out of you." There was another moment of silence. "Sven. Who was your mother?"

"Her name was Eliza. We grew up in a small village not far from the city of independence. My mother was a Huntress as well. She and my father were on the same team. Team EMRY. Not many people believed their relationship would work out, but they were wrong. My parents found the love they wanted. Soon they had me."

"What about your sister?"

"Fiona. She was found on our doorstep. My father at first wanted nothing to do with a faunus infant. But as time passed, we loved her as if she was our own. Our mother was murdered by... Cursed. My father was kidnapped by a group of men who were Cursed. He fought through their ranks and eventually rose to the top. They took the father I had away. Fiona for a long time wanted to protect her father. She's the reason we haven't tried to kill him then, but now she realizes he has to be stopped. Not that I believe we could have done it. I think that we would need something better. This fight is dangerous, but I'm happy that you came to help."

"Aww. You're welcome." Yang scooted closer to him. "I'm surprised by you as well. You could have followed your father's footsteps but you didn't. You are a very good person. I'm happy we got to be friends." Sven nodded. "Me too."

The next morning, Sven washed his face by a pond. Yang joined him. She suddenly splashed him and laughed. Sven decided to get even and splashed her back. The two kept splashing each other. Soon the area heard nothing but their splashing. Yang tackled him down and they both started laughing.

"What's going on?" Asked Ruby as she came walking by. "Uh, nothing. What's up, sis?"

"Hm. I could have sworn I heard splashing. Must be the fish grim.

"Are there ever fish grim? I don't think there ever have been." Said Yang.

"Who knows? They may splash us to death. Just saying." Ruby walked off. "Come on." Said Yang, getting up. "We better head out."

To Be Continued...


	4. Yang Meets Mirror Mirror

Chapter 4: Yang Meets Mirror Mirror

"I think you should know, this is still awkward." Said Sven. Yang was hiding behind some foliage, changing into her bikini. "Well, good news. We don't have to fight any Cursed." She and the other girls, except Blake, jumped into the water. They emerged. Sven sat by the fire and Blake joined him. "Hey. Come on in." Said Yang. "I promise I won't bite."

"No thanks, Yang. It's nice and cozy over here."

"Boo." She said. Sven chuckled and warmed up his hands. "You two seem to be getting along quite well." Said Blake.

"Well, I don't know her as well as you guys do, I'm sure."

"Maybe not, but you will. She warms up to strangers pretty fast. I'm an example of that."

"I guess she will. However, this battle is bigger than you girls think. I don't want any of you to be put in danger."

"I'm pretty sure we can handle it. We've been handling Grimm lots of times. Not to mention the White Fang. Things haven't been going well with them lately."

"It's not that. It's the fact that these enemies are... well, since Huntsmen don't know about this battle-"

"If you're not coming in then I'm coming out after ya." Yang stepped out of the water and slowly walked over to him. Sven looked at her figure and blushed. She sat next to him. Sven still felt a little awkward. Yang reached for the fire, warming her hands. Sven felt awkward still, sitting next to a girl half naked. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. See you in the morning." Yang looked on confused. "Oh okay. Night Sven."

"I'm proud of ya, Yang." Said Blake. "You never strike me as the dating one before. But he's a good guy."

"What? No, he's just a friend. I don't even view him like that."

"Night, Yang. You need it."

The next morning, Sven got out of his tent and stretched. He yawned, sucking in the morning air. He heard Yang get up as well. "Good morning, Sven."

"Morning Ya-" He noticed she was still in her bikini. "Oh come on."

"What?"

"You might want to change into your clothes. We're almost there." Yang headed into her tent and changed into her clothes.

They arrived at a range of mountains. Sven thought of something to start a conversation. "So Yang, what's your family like?" He asked.

"Pretty good as families go. There's my dad, my uncle Qrow, and my sister Ruby over there."

"Ello."

"I admit though, like you, I never really grew up knowing my mom."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. My dad doesn't really talk about her."

"Oh. I'm sorry. So are you all a team?"

"You better believe it. Team RWBY, one of a kind. Best team at Beacon."

"I believe I made it special." Said Weiss. "Now, now." Said Ruby. "We all did. Which reminds me we need a strategy in the tournament coming up."

They arrived at a rock wall. "Here we are." The girls looked on, confused. "But there's nothing here." Said Ruby

"Now." Said Fiona. "But observe." Sven turned on a screen and scanned his tattoo. It beeped in confirmation. "Now watch."

Nothing happened.

Sven raised an eyebrow. Yang chuckled. "You... (snickers) you don't know how to work it. (Laughs)"

"I do know how to use it. I've used it hundreds of times." Yang kept laughing. She towered over him. "HA HA HA HA!"

Just then she shrunk as the wall began to open. She was astonished that it worked. Sven glanced at Yang. "Ha ha."

They entered the narrow cave and headed into it as the door closed behind them. After a short while, they saw a city. They entered the city. There were women and children wandering around as well as men. "Are all these people members of Mirror Mirror?" Asked Yang.

"Oh, no." Replied Fiona. "Most of them are just families of those who are members." Yang whispered in Sven's ear. "So when do I join?"

"I have some friends who can set you up." They arrived at their house. There was a girl staring at a tv, watching two people play video games. She was shouting for her player to win.

Sven pointed to them. "Girls, these are my friends." The video game was about pet grooming. A girl won the round. The other girl supporting her cheered. Yang knocked the girl aside. "My turn now." People stared at her. "Uh... who are you?" Asked the other guy playing. "Hey guys." Said Sven. This is Yang Xiao Long. A friend of mine. And these are her teammates." The people regrouped.

"Hi, I'm Denise. A pleasure."

"I'm Yin. Cousin of Denise."

"I'm Jai, sister of Yin. I like bunnies."

They all smiled with big grins. "Lovely to meet you all. Now let's play." They returned to playing video games. Sven felt like she'd fit right in. "Well." Said Weiss. "I guess we're not needed then. Come on." The girls left, but Ruby waved goodbye.

They looked at the city from the view of the front porch. Sven met up with them. "They need another player if you want to join them."

"I totally will." Said Ruby.

"What is up with Yang lately?" Asked Weiss. "She's been like this since she met you. Oh no..." She pointed her sword at his neck. "What have you done?! Release Yang from your spell, Enchanter!" Everyone just stared at her. Sven pushed the sword away. "Yang told me she wanted to do this herself."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Blake.

"She wants to join Mirror Mirror." The girls gave him "what-the-heck" faces.

To Be Continued...


	5. Not My Mother

Chapter 5: Not My Mother

"That's great!" Said Ruby, finally sharing her thoughts. "If she wants to join then I will, too."

"Uh-"

"In fact, we'll all join."

"Actually..." Said Sven. "If your sister joins, she won't be a Huntress anymore." The girls were quiet.

Yang and her new friends took a tour around town. "Most of our families were always members of Mirror Mirror." Said Denise. "Our organization started back when Savio gained independence from the rest of Vale. At the time, the kingdom was cruel. We suspected that members of the Cursed were rulers of the kingdom. Both humans and faunus were treated unfairly. Savio united its citizens in civil war. Fortunately, we drove off the rulers and gained a new one. But that city declared its independence from Vale already. As for the Cursed, they stopped showing up, but we knew where they were hiding. Among citizens and lords. We hunt down these people who pretend to be and destroy them. Some Huntsman have joined us before, but not a lot."

"I've never heard of the story of Savio like that before." She said. "But why kill?"

"There isn't a light of good in them. Darkness is all they think about. And they will not stop what they do. It sounds cruel, I know, but it's better to kill someone who's evil than to let evil people corrupt nations."

"I guess you're right."

Denise smiled. "Cheer up. I'm sure your team's waiting for you."

"Of course. Thanks for the tour." She waved goodbye and headed back. As she got back, she overheard the conversation. "Are you crazy?!" Asked Weiss. "Do you really think she's going to choose some stranger over her own team? Being a Huntress is her dream, she's told us that before. Why would she give that up?"

"That decision is not up to you, not up to me, not up to anyone but her." Said Sven. "All we can do is respect the decision when the time comes."

"I... I know." She replied. "I just hope she makes the right one."

"You and me both." He walks off. Yang didn't understand what was going on, so she joined her team. "Hi, guys. Denise just gave me a tour around town, and you should see it when you get the chance." The girls didn't reply.

"I heard a little bit of what was going on but I didn't catch all of it. What's the problem?"

"Yang?" Said Ruby. "Being a Huntress is your dream. It's mine too. Just... don't stop being happy. From all of us." Yang smiled at her sister's words. "I won't. And I'm sure whatever happened won't get in the way."

Sven arrived at his small house. "Hiya, Sven." Said Fiona. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. It's just some friction is being caused right now between Yang's team."

"No wait. Don't tell me. She wants to join but since she's a Huntress..." Sven nodded. "Oh boy." Fiona continued. "That's not going to go well. There have been Huntsmen who have given up their lives to serve our cause."

"But most of them have settled with their team first before joining. This on the other hand is biting off more than someone can chew. I don't know what Yang is going to choose, but I don't think everyone will be happy."

"Not happy?" Asked Yin as he, Denise, and Jai entered. "What do you mean?"

"Yang wants to join Mirror Mirror." Said Sven. "But you know what that means."

"How does her team feel about it?" Asked Denise.

"They believe she won't. And I think they're right. But its her decision. Nobody is going to make her choose."

"I was thinking." Said Jai. "If her team doesn't want her to- BUNNY! If her team doesn't want her to join, but you want her to, I say you should make her feel welcome here anyways. Even if she chooses not to join, make her feel like she has a place here. I know about the rules and stuff, but there are Huntsman keeping our secret. Maybe she'd be no different."

Sven nodded.

Some time later, he was looking through some old photos of his family. Him, his sister, his father, and his mother. Yang sat next to him, looking at the photo. "Is that your Mom?" Sven nodded. "Do you know what she was like?"

"She was... brave. Very brave. She joined Mirror Mirror knowing that she had to leave being a Huntress behind." Yang lifted an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

"Yang. If you want to join Mirror Mirror, you can no longer be a Huntress."

"What?"

"Come with me. I'll show you what I mean." Yang curiously followed him down the hallways of the cave. As they headed deeper, they entered a large room. At the other end was a Black Rose.

"This is how our organization was created, and this is how the Cursed are created. Meet the Black Rose. Centuries ago, the Huntsmen were losing their battles with the Grimm, so they tried to find ways to win their war. Mysterious beings created a Rose to help with their battle. But it was different. It actually had an aura that allowed whoever possessed it to fulfill their deepest desires. Many Huntsmen used it to make them defeat their enemies. But the Rose gave other Huntsmen another desire- More power. If you wanted more power, you had to give something up to gain it: Your own humanity. Those people gained more power by becoming Monsters. My father was one of those men who wanted more power. He thought if he could use darkness as a weapon on those who use it as well, then the war would be over. But I'm afraid it was no different for him."

He continued. "The Rose is black because of the use it has been given. Not one person has asked for anything good since that first corruption. And eventually, the Black Rose fell from common knowledge, because it was no longer a tool that could help them defeat the Grimm. Now a new threat rises. We cannot let the Huntsmen join and stay Huntsmen because those who fight for the sake of fighting lose sight of what is important. I've seen it happen endlessly."

"But I'm not like those Huntsmen." Said Yang. "And neither is my team, or others I know. Times have changed since then. Let me show you." Sven pointed his hand towards the Rose. "The Rose knows the desires of your heart. We'll find out who you are."

Yang walked towards the Rose. She looked at it deeply. Then she saw what she really wanted. Her mother. She stepped forward and faced her daughter. "Mom?"

"I missed you, Yang."

She ran up to her mom and hugged her tightly. She hugged her back. "I have so many questions. What were you doing last time when I saw you at Beacon? What did you mean by we have much to talk about?"

"All will be revealed in time. But my main intention was asking you this... how would like to save Remnant with me?"

""How is that even possible?"

"The Black Rose was used by corrupt men. If it is used for the purpose of good, it will become good again. We can destroy the Grimm and the Cursed in one blow. I just need you to come with me. Where we can get away from the evils of the world."

"If I go with you, what about Ruby, and dad, and uncle Qrow?"

"They have chosen their own paths. You have yet to choose yours."

"But they're family."

"And I am your family, too. We will cleanse the world. You always said you wanted to be with me again. Now is your chance." She extended her hand. "Just take my hand. Let's be a complete family again. Let's be happy again." Yang thought for a moment. Then extended her hand towards hers. Their hands touched. But Yang could feel nothing.

"You're not her. But I will see you again, someday."

"No, Yang." A look of worry came to Yang's face. "If you will not join me, then I have no use for you."

"No! Please, don't leave me. I will do anything for you."

"Only if you become more powerful. You have potential, you just have no purpose."

"Then that is what I will do. I will find a purpose, and become more powerful."

"Then ask the Black Rose. It will give you more power."

"I..." She was quiet for a moment. "I... I won't." Raven roared in her face, causing her to fall backwards. Her mother was gone. Sven helped her up. "I know what happened. It happened to me too. The Rose showed you your deepest desire. It also showed you your greatest fear."

"Fear? I'm not afraid of my Mother. I never knew her."

"No. What you're afraid of is losing someone you love because of the choices you make. A test that will present itself once you make a decision."

"I can't give an answer now. I need time."

"I know."

"Let's get out of here."

To Be Continued...


	6. Making The Decision

Chapter 6: Making the Decision

Klaus returned to the tower. He appeared before his master. "Klaus. What pleasure do I owe?" Klaus took a deep breath. "I have great news. Our resources have found their hideout. They are hiding in the Mountains."

"Good." Said Mepheles. "We will bide our time. I will decide when the right moment to attack will be. There is a girl who may unite our enemies with the Huntsmen."

"I have sent someone to take care of her and her friends. They will not stand a chance against the feline woman."

"You did not come back to express your fears of her."

"I- I'm not afraid. I beat her in combat. I fear no girl."

"Good. Then I take it that this new plan will not only promote the order I gave you, but it will make sure as well that she does not unite the Huntsmen and Mirror Mirror in any way."

"You have my word, my lord."

"Then go. Fulfill your duty." Klaus bowed and headed out.

Sven was on his porch, thinking about what happened. Denise, Jai, and Yin found him and sat next to him. "What happened?" Asked Yin. "You seem upset."

"I decided to show Yang the Black Rose. It tested her and she's been wondering about who she is. She's facing a difficult choice."

"We'll be her friends no matter what." Said Jai. "Huntress or not." They saw Yang approach them. "Psst. Don't mention anything about her situation to her until she decides." Said Sven. Everyone shouted. "Hello!" Yang smiled. "Hi, guys." She joined them. "I have a question. Could one of you open this soda can? Cause I Yang opening this myself." Everyone just stared at her.

Then they heard their master arrive. "Master Dane is here. Attention!" They saluted as he arrived. "At ease. I wish to speak with Sven. I hope you don't mind if I steal him for a while."

"Not at all, sir." Said Denise. "We don't mind."

"Follow me, Sven. This won't take long." He stopped and saw Yang. "Hello, I haven't met you yet. Are you Yang Xiao Long, young lady?"

"Yes sir."

"Welcome Miss Xiao Long. You know, I think I've heard of you before. Are you from Beacon?"

"Yes sir. I'm with team RWBY."

"Well, we could use all the help we can get. It's been forever since a Huntress joined our ranks. You will like it here, I'm sure." He walks off with Sven.

"I'm... sure I will."

The two met in Master Dane's office. "So what is it, sir?"

"It's about the girl. She needs to make a decision. Bringing her team here was a huge risk if they were not going to join."

"Master, I was thinking they could be here to support her decision. Like you did when me and my sister joined."

"Of course, lad. But you know of the Rose's history with Huntsmen. I know that was a long time ago, but that doesn't mean war with the Huntsmen is not possible. It's happened before."

"Personally, sir. I don't think she will join. I showed her the Black Rose. She's been thinking very hard about the choice she will have to make, and the more I think about it the more I think she will stick to being a Huntress."

"Then you must make her and her team promise not to reveal our identity to the world."

"Don't worry. I'm positive she'll make the right decision."

After the conversation, Sven sat on a bench overlooking the city. He remained in silence. Yang approached him but Fiona stopped her. "He hasn't spoken to me in an hour. But I'm sure it won't be the same for you. Go on." She sat next to him. "Hi." Sven was quiet for a moment, then he replied. "Hey Yang. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. Listen, I know you don't want to think about it anymore than I do, but I know it's something that needs to be done. Are you mad at me?" Sven looked at her with concern. "No. You did nothing wrong. Your decision won't be a wrong one. I just... I guess I'm worried you might forget us." Yang put her hand on top of his. "Sven. I would never do that to any of you. You mean so much to me. And I know you want the best for me. Right now, I don't know what that is for myself." Sven smiled. "I know. I want to help you in any way I can. I won't hate you if you choose to leave. If you do choose to stay, I was thinking of giving your team a cabin to stay in if you guys ever want to get away."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. What are friends for?" He sipped his soda and unintentionally burped. "Oh, sorry." Yang grinned and pulled out another soda. She sipped it and burped loudly. Sven sipped and burped louder. They both tried to out burp each other, laughing in the process.

"This is killing me!" Said Weiss. "What if she decides to leave us? I can't even stand the thought of it."

"Sven is right." Said Blake. "Her decision is her's alone."

"She may make rational decisions but she always been good-hearted." Said Ruby. "Even if she chooses to join she would never leave us."

"Still, who are we gonna replace her with? There isn't a student at Beacon who isn't on a team."

"Maybe Penny." Said Ruby. "Oh wait..."

"Personally, I think one of us should talk to her." Said Weiss. "And I vote Blake."

Blake didn't prepare for that statement. "Uh, I think she might not want to hear what I have to say."

"She'll listen to you, considering you've listened to her. Eventually..."

"Alright. I'll speak to her."

Yang was laying on a bed, humming a tune. Blake entered. "Hey Blake."

"Hey Yang. I think you and Sven are getting along quite well. Considering you don't view him like..."

"I do actually. I think I really like him." Yang was a little surprised herself. "He makes me feel honest with myself. Like I know who I am." Blake was quiet for a moment. "Then I guess you'd really like to stay with him."

"No. I mean I would, but I don't want to leave my team, either. The truth is, I don't have a purpose."

"That's crazy, of course you have a purpose."

"No, I have potential. Not a purpose. And I don't know what it is."

"I thought it was being a Huntress. You told me you've always wanted to become a Huntress. You said it was your dream."

"Yes. Well apparently, I'm no different from any other soldier. The job of protecting the world belongs to the Huntsmen, but the job of protecting families is Mirror Mirror. I want to have my own purpose, not copy it from somebody else."

"Yang. Being a Huntress doesn't define your purpose. Look at me. I was once a member of the White Fang. When things got out of hand, I found another path, one I felt welcome in. Maybe you found out about this place for a reason. Whatever that reason is, I hope you find happiness."

Master Dane was sipping a hot drink. He heard knocking on the door. "Come in!" Yang entered. "Ah, Yang Xiao Long. Welcome. Please have a seat." She sat across from him. "Care for some hot chocolate? This cave is rather cold." She smiled. "Sure." Master Dane served her some. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to get as many point of views about my decision as I can. What made you want to join?"

"The Cursed are evil. I wanted to help stop them. Now, can I ask you a personal question? Why do you wish to join our organization?" Yang thought for a moment. "I've always wanted to fight Grimm. Now I find myself involved in something bigger than me. I believe joining that something would make a difference. I want to help people. To serve the greater good. But I don't think I'm ready. I'm used to fighting Grimm, but this is something different. The Cursed, they're smarter, stronger, they're more powerful. I don't know how to handle this."

"Young lady, you strike me as someone who's confidence is unshaken. I know Beacon Academy. I teach at Atlas."

"Really?"

"Yup. I know Ozpin very well. He's a good friend. I think it would be no surprise if Ozpin sent you to help us, even if it means not joining us."

"You mean..."

"Miss Xiao Long, the only thing that hides from Ozpin is the bacteria in his mouth. I find that Ozpin wanted you to help strengthen that confidence. The confidence to fight for the greater good. To be better than what tries to defeat us."

"I feel I'm not good enough. I feel like I'm not worthy."

"What person does? As human beings, we strive to perfect our weaknesses. It's the only way we win." Yang thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Thanks." She got up and left. "But the hot chocolate, you haven't..."

"You can have it." She closed the door. "Well, don't mind if I do."

She headed back to the hangout and found her team. They looked at her, eager to hear her. "Guys. It's been a while. But I finally made my decision." Her team looked on, ready to hear her choice. "I'm staying with team RWBY." The girls tackled her, endlessly shouting "Thank you." She could barely get up. "Now wait a moment. That doesn't mean I'm not going to help Mirror Mirror. In fact, we all will."

"What do you mean?" Asked Blake.

"We are going to get the Huntsmen and Mirror Mirror to work together to defeat Mepheles and the Cursed."

To Be Continued...


	7. The Wife of A Cursed

Chapter 7: The Wife of a Cursed

Sven woke up on the couch in the middle of the day. He got up and stretched. As he did, he noticed Yang sleeping on the floor next to him. He smiled and tapped on her head. She swatted his finger away. "I'm up. I'm up."

"What's the occasion, Yang?"

"Uh... I need to tell you something. I... I'm in a video game mood. You up for one?"

"Always am." They headed to the gaming room.

Some time later they were in the middle of a game involving kung fu rabbits. "Come on, you can do better." Said Yang. "I'm trying!" Replied Sven. Yang was beating up Sven in the game. Soon Sven's rabbit warrior was beaten. "Player Two wins." Sven got up. "That's it. I've had it with this game. I get beaten every time." He began to walk away, but then Yang grabbed his arm to stop him. "Hey, don't go. Stay."

"I'm not sure I like this game."

"Then that makes you a sore loser. Let's play again. I'll let you win this time."

"Alright." They returned to the game. They started over and Yang kept her word that she'd go easy on him. But she still won. Sven frowned. Yang gave him a hug to try to calm him down. "Don't hug me again."

"I'm sorry. Tell you what, how about-" Then Jai shoved Sven aside. "My turn now! Time to get hoppin' mad."

"Okay?"

They started and Jai beat up Yang without even breaking a sweat. "How are you doing that?" Asked Yang. "You're just pressing the same button repeatedly."

"Because bunnies are freaking awesome!" Jai easily won. "Ha! Nobody can beat my bunnies. Oh, I'm sorry Sven."

"It's fine. It's nice to see Yang get beat."

"You know, I know a rabbit Faunus." Then suddenly, Jai stared into Yang's soul. Her eyes narrowed, freaking out Yang. "You speak the truth?"

"Of course."

"I shall meet this bunny. And I shall name her... Bud."

"Well, her name is Velvet."

"Bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny, bunny..." She started hopping out of the room. They awkwardly watched her leave. "Well..." Said Sven. "At least she showed herself the way out. Now what you were you going to say?"

"I was gonna say how about we play a game you'd like to play?"

"Yes, I would like that." He flipped through the different games. Then he found one. "Here we go. No competition, no beating each other up, nothing like that. Just partners shooting stuff."

Deep in their game, they slowly walked side by side. Then Yang got an idea. She started shooting Sven's character. "What are you doing?! We're partners?!"

"Player one dead."

"You know what, I've had it this time. Keep playing without me."

"Are you sure?"

"Go ahead!"

"Hey. Let's not play. Let's just talk. Okay?" They headed to the couch and sat down. Yang sat next to him. "How are you going to defeat all the Cursed?"

"I don't know. It feels like it's been forever. However we do it, let's hope we do it together." Yang smiled and nodded her head. "About that..." Said Yang. "I made my decision. I..." She sighed heavily. "I'm not going to join." Sven was quiet for a moment. He then smiled. "I understand. I wouldn't want you to leave your team for anything. But still, I'm sorry it won't work out."

"That's the thing. I think it can. I think we should work together to defeat the Cursed."

"What?"

Fiona entered the room. "Hey Yang. Master Dane wants to speak to you."

Some time later...

"What? You're sending me away?" Asked Yang. "Of course not." Replied Dane. "I'm sending you back to Beacon. You'll be safer there. The Cursed may learn of your secret of aiding us. If they find out Huntsmen and Mirror Mirror are working together then they could be creating something of their own. Mepheles has been gathering all the Cursed of the world for over a year. He fears you somehow."

"But why not just attack them wherever they're gathering?" Asked Yang. "Why not band together to stop them once and for all?"

"Because... that could be exactly what they want. Why squish an ant one by one when you can destroy the whole colony in one blow? There aren't many of us, we're only around a hundred. Besides, we've lost lots of members at their hands, we're not indestructible. I say we stay exactly where we are, and let them reveal their plan. Trust me, you'll be safer back at Beacon. The Cursed's battle is with us and not Huntsmen."

"If Mepheles wants me dead..." Said Yang. "They might attack me. You guys know how to stop them better than my team does."

"I've thought of that. You and your team will have an escort with you. Or should I say, friends of yours." Denise, Yin, and Jai entered the room. "These guys are to make sure you safely return to Beacon Academy."

"You're a great friend." Said Jai. "It would be a shame to see a fellow warrior take on a Cursed by themselves."

"After all," Said Yin. "It's more fun being with others." Yang smiled.

She went looking for Sven. She found him outside his home. "Sven. Hey, listen..."

"I know they're sending you back to Beacon. Listen, I'm sorry you couldn't join. But we'll fight this war for you while you fight the war with the Grimm."

"Come on, Sven, this doesn't just have to be you guys."

"Yang. Listen to me. I know you are not someone who'd fall unto the Black Rose's influence. But I can't help the Huntsmen." Shock came to Yang's face. "What?"

"I told you about what happened to my Mom. The truth is... she was murdered by Huntsmen. And now they became something worse." Yang fell silent but understood. "Goodbye, Sven. I hope you find happiness."

"Yang. I- I'm sorry. More than anything I want to help you, but I don't know how-" He was cut off by a hug from Yang. "It doesn't matter." She said. "You're my friend." He hugged her back.

They left the hideout and headed off towards the road to the nearest city. "You're lucky we happened to be around." Said Denise. "Otherwise those Cursed would be hunting you down like... bunnies."

"BUNNY!" Said Jai. Yang chuckled.

That night they made camp. Yang was by the fire, but the others were asleep. Ruby noticed and joined her sister. "Hey, Yang."

"Hey, sis. Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"We haven't had much chatting time. I want to know... what's going on with ya?" Yang looked into the fire. "Where do I begin?"

"Share something honest."

Yang nodded. "Right. Well, Sven showed me something. Something I never knew about. Ever heard of the Black Rose?"

"Um nope."

"It was a power meant to help Huntsmen defeat the Grimm. It can grant power, but the price... is your own humanity."

"So that's why... that's how the Cursed are created?"

"Yes. And most of them were all Huntsmen once. Sven thinks I might turn on him. I can't get him to trust me."

"Begging your pardon, Yang, but he totally trusts you. He cares about you, he likes being around you. All he wants is for you to be happy." Yang groaned. "Then what is he so afraid of? He told me in person he would never work with Huntsmen. Does that mean he would never help me?"

"I don't think he meant it like that. I think what he meant was that he doesn't have much trust with someone who's a Huntsmen. A lot of them don't. But if he trusts you, maybe you can change that?"

"It's more than that. The Rose tested me on... something. I passed but I found out my fear. I don't want to lose people based on my decisions. I'm afraid I lost Sven."

"That's not true at all. You haven't lost anybody. He's scared and your scared." Yang said nothing. "Yang. I think you're meant to do something great, with or without Sven. He wants the best for you. It may be difficult to see but I promise he'll show his love for you."

Yang looked at her sister like she said something complimentary. "Well, night Yang." She headed to bed. "Does he love me?"

Suddenly, she heard shaking in the bush. She went to investigate. "Who's there?" Then a woman in her mid-forties appeared out of the bushes. He had short red hair in a bun. Yang sighed in relief but still curious about this stranger.

"Sorry for scaring you if I did." Said the stranger.

"Oh no." Replied Yang. "I just thought you were a Cursed."

"And I thought you were a traveler. But I'm not wrong."

"Would you like to sit by the fire? It's cold out." The woman happily sat next to Yang. She warmed her hands. "So what are you doing out here?" Asked Yang. "I'm fighting for my family. I've been looking for them for ten years. In the meantime, I've been fighting off creatures bent on reshaping Remnant."

"You mean the Cursed?"

"You know about the Cursed?"

"I do. I've been hunting the Grimm as a Huntsman, but I met someone who is a member of Mirror Mirror. I know the truth about the real war this world is facing. I'm a part of it now." The woman nodded. "My children are members, too. You would make great friends with them. My husband, however, isn't there supporting them. He's one of the Cursed."

"I'm sorry. Why did he become one?"

"He was forced to join. Not by influence, but by will. He wanted to protect his family, but all his craving for power blinded him to why he did it in the first place. Eventually he began to be one of the best."

"I have a crush on someone. They don't know, though. But he makes me feel like all is not so lost, that there is good in the world. I hope one day we'll be together."

"You should do it. Finding someone who loves you is very special."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry about your husband. Maybe you'll find someone."

"Thanks. By the way, what's your name?"

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long. And yours?"

"Just call me Eliza."

Suddenly Yang's eyes were wide eyed. She recognized that name. "Eliza. That's... your Sven and Fiona's mother!" Eliza smiled. "I hope one day our paths cross again." Then, Yang woke up. She was still by the fire. The atmosphere was quiet.

To Be Continued...


	8. Learning To Trust

Chapter 8: Learning To Trust

They continued on their journey that next morning, down the road to Savio. "Face it, we're lost." Said Jai. "No, we are not." Replied Yin. "I know exactly where we are going."

"We should have been there by now. I think we- BUNNY! I think we missed a turn."

"There was only a fork in the road." Said Yin. "How could we have missed anything?"

"Maybe we were suppose to take the other road." Said Jai. Ruby was holding the map. "It seems we're heading in the right direction. I think."

Jai felt unsure about what she said. "I don't know." Then they saw a traveler approaching their direction. "Maybe we should ask for directions."

"I don't need directions."

"Okay then. I'll ask. Excuse me. Do you know how to get to Savio from here?"

"Yes. Though you'll never live to see it." She burned the skin off her right arm, revealing she is a Cursed, and used her powers to send them flying backwards. "A Cursed. I should have known." Said Jai. "This is one reason why I said we shouldn't have asked." They got up. Yang looked on. "I was right. You came for me, haven't you?"

"My job is limited to you. Or maybe not. Courtesy of my master." Her body transformed into her monster form. Her hands became claws, her clothes ripped as her size grew, and grew a tail. Her transformation turned her into a cat monster. "Yang, come and fight me like a good kitty." Yang approached her. "You want a fight? You got it." The cat lady charged. Yang fired her gauntlets at her, hitting her but with no effect. The cat monster jumped and swung her claws. Yang grabbed her and threw her on the ground. She jumped back on her feet and repeatedly swung her claws. Yang tried deflecting with her punches. She grabbed her hand and slashed at her, and pulled her and slashed again. She jumped and kicked Yang. Yang charged, punching the cat monster. She punched Yang's stomach and slashed at her repeatedly. At the last slash, she sent her flying.

The others regrouped. Yin brought out his chopstick-like blades. He blocked the Cat monster's attacks and pinned her to the ground with them. She then flipped over and knocked Yin aside. Denise got out her rotor blades. She swung repeatedly but the cat monster dodged and sent her flying, grabbing her weapon. Then she faced Jai. She pulled out her bow staff. They both swung their weapons at each other until Jai forced one of the blades into the ground with her staff. She jumped up and drop kicked on the cat monster but missed. The cat monster grabbed her bow staff and swung herself at Jai, sending her flying.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake grouped together, ready to fight. "Wait!" Shouted Yang. "She's mine!"

Yang got up and fired her gauntlets at the cat monster. She charged at Yang and jumped at her with a drop kick. Yang blocked it with her arms and tried punching her. She missed and got smacked back twice, but Yang continued fighting back. The cat monster punched her waist, then face, then send her flying with an upper punch to the chin. Yang crashed into the mountain. The group reassembled and jumped towards the cat monster. She jumped towards them as well and slashed at them. They all fell to the ground while she landed on her feet. "Mmreow."

Then, the face of the mountain exploded. Yang charged towards her and stopped in front of her. She slammed her fists together and engaged with her semblance. They both charged at each other, trading blows and punches. Yang smashed the cat monster's head with her fist, then lifted her up and threw her to the ground. She tried getting up on her knees. Yang cracked knuckles and punched her head repeatedly, slow at first but quickly getting faster. Then she grabbed her her head and slammed it against her knee. The cat monster slowly got up and lunged for Yang, but she fired at her, killing her. She walked away.

Her friends watched on. "Well, I gotta say." Said Denise. "You are the cat's meow." Yang smiled.

Later that night, they made camp. Everyone was surrounding the fire. "You showed true guts today, Yang." Said Yin. "Thanks."

The three looked at each other. "So..." Said Yin. "We hear you don't want to join." Yang was quiet for a moment, then sighed. "Yes. I would never leave my team. But I have a plan to stop the Cursed once and for all."

Denise chuckled. "I don't know about that. But what is it?"

"My team is gonna get everyone at Beacon to help your cause." Everyone was quiet. "We are?" Asked Weiss.

"Uh, you want to tell her?" Yin asked Denise.

"I'll do it." Said Jai. "I assume you know about the Black Rose by now."

"I do." Said Yang. "And I've told my team, too."

"We work alone for the Black Rose's case. If you know why Huntsmen don't work with us, then you know what would happen if they did."

"Now wait a minute." Said Weiss. "Are you saying you don't trust us because you think we'll be turned into Cursed as well?"

"We don't want this war to be bigger than it already is." Said Denise. "Huntsmen joining us will mean they will find out about the Black Rose, learn about its powers and attempt to use it. That's how the Cursed began in the first place. We never use the Black Rose. Ever."

"Sven said the same thing." Said Yang. "And that's how he lost his father. But times have changed since then."

"Has it?" Asked Denise. "I know about Huntsmen. I know about the power they gain. Not all who gain power are worthy of it. Most Huntsmen become Huntsmen because of their abilities. It has nothing to do with morals. It's different with us. Every member is tested before joining. That's why Sven took you to the Black Rose."

"And..." Began Jai. "One reason the we ask Huntsmen to renounce that life when joining us is because... just because you do the right thing, it doesn't always make you a hero in the eyes of the world. If you care more about saving the world than being a hero in their eyes, it shows what you want most of all."

"Why can't both apply to each other?" Asked Blake.

"Because not everyone has the same definition of hero." Said Yin. There was a pause. "Girls..." Began Denise. "It may seem harsh, but its the only way we can keep our organization from being corrupt. We can't lose what we have. All we have is each other."

Ruby scooted closer to them. "As a Huntress, I am sorry you have to fight our fallen members. But we're not like that. Yes, there are Huntsmen who have turned evil. Nobody is perfect. But I promise, there are forces in this world other than the work of evil. The Huntsmen organization wants to do the same thing you guys are. We want to help you. But first, you must trust us."

The three were quiet for a while. Then, Yin nodded. "You girls are good-hearted. I would trust you with my life."

"Same here." Said Jai. Denise didn't respond at first, and everybody waited for her answer. "You're right. We need to work together to pull this off."

They headed for the hideout. "I'm glad you guys convinced us." Said Jai. "Now let's hope the others have..." As they arrived at the hideout, they found the entrance destroyed. They rushed inside. As they headed through the tunnels and into the city, they saw the whole place destroyed. They headed separately to find any survivors. But it seemed everyone was dead. "What happened?" Said Ruby.

Yang headed for Sven's place. Everything was destroyed inside. She found Sven, unconscious, lying beneath debris. She removed the debris and tried to help him up. "Sven. Come on, don't do this." He coughed as he woke up. He looked up at her. "Yang? You came back." She smiled. "Come on. We need to find your sister."

He muttered something. "What was that?"

"Fiona... where is she?"

"Over here!" Ruby found Fiona, lying on her back. "She's not breathing."

To Be Continued...


	9. The War For Remnant

Chapter 9: The War On Remnant

Mepheles walked through the streets of Savio. He headed straight for the Capital Building. The guards recognized him and charged. With one shove of his hand, he knocked them all down. He broke into the building and headed straight for the Mayor's office. Guards armed themselves then they saw him. "What is the meaning of this?" Shouted the Mayor. "My friend. I bring good news. I think you'll be happy once I share it."

"Nothing good comes from you. But for the sake of argument, let's hear it."

"I just wanted to say... I surrender." He held out his arms in submission. The Guards cuffed him. They were about to take him away. "Wait!" Shouted the Mayor. "Not so fast. Why do you wish to surrender after all this time?"

"The point is to distract you." Said Mepheles. The Mayor realized what he meant and looked outside. The city was under attack by the Cursed. Mepheles knocked over each guard by hitting them with his elbows. His strength allowed him to break apart the cuffs. He approached the Mayor. "As you can see, the good news was meant for me." The Mayor pulled a gun on him. "Na uh uh. If you shoot me, I can't order the attack to stop. You'll have to do as I say if you want your people to live." The Mayor surrendered and handed over the gun to Mepheles. He shot the Mayor, who fell dead. He smiled and pulled out the Black Rose. The Capital converged into the Black Tower using the Black Rose's power.

The group made camp in the woods. Fiona had returned to consciousness after some CPR. Nobody has said anything for a while. "When did this happen?" Asked Ruby.

"Not long after you left." Replied Fiona. "But we don't know how they found us. How that was possible."

"Where is Mirror Mirror now?" Asked Blake. "They've retreated into other parts of Vale." Fiona answered as well. "Waiting for the right time to fight back."

"That time might be now." Said Sven. "They revealed Savio was their next goal. With Savio, they can convert the city's entire army into Cursed and attack Vale, and then the Academies, and it will spread like wildfire. We need to defeat them before they spread all over the globe."

Yang stood up. "I'll do it. You guys go gather Mirror Mirror." Sven stood up. "Hold on." Yang sighed. "Listen, I know you don't think this is my battle."

"No, I meant hold on, I'm coming with you." Yang had a big smile on her face. "You'll help a Huntress?"

"Why not a friend?" She made a big smile. "Count me in." Said Ruby, joining her sister. "I'll help as well." Said Blake. Weiss joined as well. "We'll teach your dad a lesson."

They were on their way to Savio. They arrived at the city and saw the streets empty. They looked at each other, ready to face whatever attacked them. They continued on into the city. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where are all the citizens?" Asked Yang. "Where's anybody?" Asked Sven. Just then, people surrounded them, charging out at them. They were Cursed. The group fired their weapons at them. Since that wasn't working, they resorted fighting back the Cursed physically. They defeated and held back much of the army. All stopped when Mepheles appeared. Everyone turned to him.

"I was just expecting you and your sister. But instead you brought the Huntsmen as well. Despite how much I wish you'd join me, I'm not sorry to see us on different sides."

"Dad. Why do you want to do this? There's no point. Come home with us. You still have a family."

"I gave you the chance to join me. But you turned me away. YOU are the one who has betrayed your family!" Sven was taken back. "That's not true!" Shouted Ruby, defending him. "He's doing everything he can for you. You were a Huntsman just like we are. Why would you give that up?"

"Because there are powers that even a Huntsman cannot achieve to have. That power was something I needed to protect my family. And I will obliterate everything in this world until they choose to join me."

"No..." Muttered Yang. "You are a murderer! What kind of family wants to be a part of that?!" Mepheles chuckled. "I do!"

Sven took a step forward but Yang stopped him. She stepped forward instead. She slammed her fists together, engaging with her semblance, and charged with her fist ready to swing. In a split second, Mepheles punched her face, sending her flying. She was knocked out with a bruise on her face. Sven jumped also ready to slam his fist against his father. He grabbed Sven's head and slammed it into the ground, knocking him out. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss charged at Mepheles. He stretched out his hand, and lit the girls on fire. They collapsed, falling uncouncious. He put out the flames. "Throw them all into the Dungeon."

Later, Sven tried slamming his fist into the dungeon walls. "Sven, stop it! You're not helping." Sven ignored and continued. Yang got up and tackled him. She hugged him to calm him down. It worked. "Take it easy. We're okay for now." She let him up.

"It's not over yet. We can still win. We just have to get out of here. I'm not giving up." Yang looked away. "I am." Sven was shocked. Ruby leaned closer. "What did you say?"

"I started out vacationing with my team. Since I met Sven, I've been getting involved in something more. I want no more of this."

Ruby shook her head. "Don't say that. You never give up. You're an example of someone to look up to. Please don't do this." Weiss joined her. "Your sister is right- don't you dare... you're probably the most determined person on the team. Just what is going on with you?"

Blake got up. "Yang. As someone who wants to stay out of the fighting just like everyone else, I admit to the truth, if we don't stop Sven's father, then Remnant will be just like him."

"That's why it isn't my battle. It would be if I had to give up being a Huntress. But I don't want to believe that giving up who you are to serve a greater cause is something that makes the world better. If your people care so much for the world, why don't you let others help you? My point is, if you refuse to trust, you're no better than the Cursed."

Ruby got in her face. "Now you listen to me-" Sven pulled them away. "Stop!" There was a silence. "I offered to join you, didn't I? I've always stood by your side. You and your team. When I said what I did... it was out of fear of becoming like my father. I've always compared what he is to what he was. But you were right. Times have changed since then. I have always cared about you. And I have made sacrifices for you. You don't have to give up who you are. Just don't give up."

Yang then felt the impact her words had. A tear fell from her face.

"Sven? I've never felt you lead me astray. I may not have started this fight. But I will help you finish it. Because you have my heart." Sven was surprised. "You mean..." Yang ran up to Sven and they held each other tightly. She buried her head in his chest. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I'm happy to see you realize you are not alone in this fight."

"AWWWW!" The two glared at the googly-eyes girls. Just then, the door smashed open. It was Fiona. "Hi guys."

They raced outside and saw all the members of Mirror Mirror fighting the Cursed. "You came to help us?" Asked Yang. "You can't win this war alone." Replied Fiona. "Besides, we couldn't let you two have all the fun. Now, let's go stop our father."

Mepheles looked out the window. "Sir." Said one of his henchman. "We're almost ready."

"Perfect." He stabbed him. His essence infused with the Rose. Klaus looked away. "As for you. You will kill the girl!"

"I'm on it. She will not succeed." Klaus vanished through a portal. The group fought their way through Cursed monsters, making their way through the hallways. As they made their way through the next door. Klaus appeared through a portal. Everyone readied to fight. "Wait." Said Yang. "I'll handle him. You guys go on ahead."

"Be careful." Said Sven. They continued on. Yang readied herself to fight, as did Klaus. Yang charged. Klaus punched her stomach, sending her flying, then jumped behind her and punched her again. She crashed into the ground. She tried getting up, but Klaus grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. He threw a punch but Yang caught it and repeatedly punched him over and over. Her last punch sent him flying. Klaus got up. "That almost hurt." Yang fired her gauntlets at him, but he blocked them with his arm. He powered an energy attack and fired. Yang fired on them, destroying them before they could hit her. He tried again, and Yang repeated the same action. Klaus swung his arm and an energy slash headed her way. Yang shot the attack. It created a cloud of dust. Klaus couldn't see around him. Then a punch to the face sent him crashing into the wall. He fell down. Yang stood before him.

Klaus then transformed into his Monster mode. He was a giant creature with horns. He charged at Yang. She tried firing but he headbutted her and sent her flying. The monster charged. Yang charged, swinging her fists at him. The monster swung his fists too. He slammed his fists in the ground and created a shock wave. Distracting Yang, the monster punched her and sent her flying. She got back up. She charged slamming her fist into the monster's head. It swung at her, but she blocked his arms. Then she tried swinging, but the monster blocked her attacks too. Then Yang fired her gauntlets at his hands. He lost the use of them. Yang found her opportunity. She punched the monster repeatedly. Then she broke his jaw. She walked away, but the monster charged at her. She fired her gauntlet at him, killing him. "Nailed it."

Yang rejoined the others fighting more Cursed. After they finished them off, they turned to her. "How did it go?" Asked Ruby. "I'm ready to save Remnant." Said Yang. Just then, the Vultures flew down and attacked the group. They fired their weapons at them, both missing and striking blows. After a while, all of the Vultures lied dead.

They made their way to the roof of the tower. Mepheles was there, waiting for them. "You are a very powerful group. But it will not be enough to stop my plan from reshaping Remnant. If the Cursed will not stop you, the new gods will." He pressed the Black Rose against his chest. Darkness surrounded the world, creating storms everywhere. The battle in Savio stopped as warriors watched the light before them. A light surrounded Mepheles. He transformed into a giant dragon-like monster. He roared in his new form.

He slammed his fist to the ground, creating a shock wave, throwing the group back. He took off into the air. He created an energy ball and threw it at them. They fired their weapons at it, destroying it. The monster threw smaller energy balls at them. They dodged them. Sven jumped up and swung punches at his father. He kept up with him, deflecting his blow, keeping up with every move. He swung his tail at him, throwing him to the ground.

"This isn't working." Said Sven. "We need to work together."

"You're right." Said Yang. "And I have a plan." They huddled together and talked. The monster fired an energy ball at them. Ruby swatted it away. The Monster fired again, but Ruby deflected it. The group was in the air, throwing Fiona above him. Fiona dived down, slicing off his head. His body fell to the ground and his head dissolved. The team high-fived each other.

But then, the body began to move. It stood up and grew three heads. "You know, why don't we just forget about the head slicing thing." Asked Yang. The monster swung its energy balls at them. They dodged the attacks. "How can we stop him?" Asked Yang.

"Of course." Said Sven. "It's a Hydra/Dragon hybrid Cursed. The only way to kill them is to pierce them through the heart."

"One heartless beast coming right up." Said Yang. She fired her gauntlets at his heart, but to no effect. He slammed his fist down on her. All three heads began to talk. "You cannot slay a god that easily. I am not your enemy. It's the Cursed who are the true enemy. I just used them to bring the world to a new order. " The Cursed below heard and took offense. The Monster formed an energy ball with both hands, but as he became distracted by the Cursed destroying the Tower, they used their energy attacks to cause the energy ball to fall on top of him. The tower crumbled, falling to pieces.

The group were safe at the bottom. "Is he dead?" Asked Sven. The Monster emerged from the ashes. "Nope." Replied Yang. The monster was revealed to have even more head. "Destroy them! Now!" The Cursed attacked the Monster, and Mirror Mirror joined them. He tried holding them off, and he was succeeding in winning. "We're going to lose." Said Yang. "Unless..." She noticed the one thing helping him win. His wings. She charged at him. She jumped on him, climbed up him, and broke both wings with her fists. They both crashed into the ground. Yang, weak, tried crawling away. But the monster grabbed her and turned her on her back. "You have interfered for the last time. Now, Yang Xiao Long, you shall die!" He raised his heads. Sven quickly formed his gauntlet cannon. As the monster attempts to strike at her, Sven fired at his heart. He let her go. A blast came from his heart.

The storms of the world ended. Everyone gathered around Yang. She could barely move she was hurt. Mepheles, in his human form crawled for her. Sven blocked her. "Father. It's over. For the last time... come home." Mepheles slashed his face. "You betrayed me! I am not your father! You are not my son." He grabbed Yang. "You shall become a Cursed!" He grabbed her hand and made her touch the Rose. She screamed out in pain. But then, Sven touched it as well. Then Fiona joined, followed by Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. Then Denise, Yin, and Jai. Soon everyone joined in.

"Wh- what's this?" The Black Rose began to change color and began to dissolve Mepheles. "No. My power and my will cannot die! Sven, Fiona, I am your father! I will love you forever. I SHALL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!" He reached for Yang but then his hands dissolved into his skeleton. Soon his whole body dissolved into his skeleton. And the bones faded away.

The Rose floated into he air. It was now red once again. Sparkles covered the city. And Cursed became human once again. They looked at their arms and saw that they were free. Everyone cheered as the war between Mirror Mirror and the Cursed was now over. Sven noticed Yang was not moving.

To Be Continued...


	10. Sven And Yang

Chapter 10: Sven And Yang

Yang was asleep. She woke up, feeling the light of the sun. As she sat up, she noticed she was in a hospital room. A doctor entered. "Glad to see you up." She said. "My leg stings. What happened?" Asked Yang. The doctor. "You did it. You saved our world." Yang pointed to herself. "Me?" The doctor nodded. "You did." Yang tried standing up but she walked with a slight limp. She fell. "Ow!"

"Give it time to heal. It'll go away within a couple days. Oh by the way, you have some visitors." Yang stepped outside. Her team, along with Denise, Yin, and Jai were waiting for her. "You were waiting on me?" Asked Yang. They nodded. "You've been through a lot. It's the least we could do." Said Denise.

"What happened?" Asked Yang. "I was told I saved the world." The group smiled. "We all did." Said Jai. "But obviously, none of us kicked butt like you did. And they had some pretty big butts. Big non rabbit shaped but still big like a fluffy bunny butts." Yang chuckled. "I must have missed the action. But I'm glad we stopped the Cursed. Where's Sven and Fiona?"

Fiona ran in the hallways, panting. She made it to the group. She caught her breath and smiled at Yang. "Hi Yang." Yang smiled. The two hugged. "I'm so happy we got to be friends."

"Me too, Fiona. Where is your brother?"

Sven was standing on a hill overlooking the city of Savio. Yang walked up up to him, still limping slightly. Sven turned to her. Something about his smile made her feel happy. Happier than ever.

"You're limping." Said Sven. "Are you..."

"The doctor said it's temporarily." They both looked on the city. "I never realized how beautiful the city of independence really was." Said Yang.

"You'd fit right in." Said Sven. Yang chuckled. "Why? Because I'm independent?"

"No. Because you're beautiful." Yang was surprised by his words. But happily smiled. She continued looking on. "What will happen to you and your sister now that the Cursed are gone?" Asked Yang. "You won't believe this. But we've been asked to be the guardians of the Rose."

"Wow. That's wonderful."

"What about you? What are you going to do?"

"There's a tournament coming up. Me and my team are a part of it. Huntsmen only though."

"That's okay. I think after all that's happened, we should keep our heads down. But we'll come watch you. We'll be cheering on for you, your sister, and your team."

"You know. I have to admit, I'm disappointed that the Huntsmen and Mirror Mirror didn't work together." Said Yang.

"I think they did." Replied Sven. "What do you mean?" Asked Yang. "Well, Mirror Mirror was founded by Huntsmen. And plus we were led by team RWBY and our greatest leader, Yang Xiao Long. We had you to lead us." Yang smiled at this truth.

"Sven. I want you to know... I fell in love with your kindness when we met. I've never been one to say this, but I truly love you. After everything you've done for me, I really do."

"I love you too, Yang. You're my hero."

"No. You're my hero." The two embraced each other. Everyone said goodbye to team RWBY as they boarded the train and left for Beacon. A tear fell from Sven's face, but they were tears of joy. Yang looked out her window, thinking about all that just happened.

"He's cute." Said Weiss. "I think you two look cute together." Yang smiled at her.

"Well, I'm ready for the tournament." Said Ruby.

"We'll do pretty good." Said Blake. "Considering what we went through."

Yang chuckled. "It's great to be going back."

Everyone went home. Yang and Sven wrote every weekend to each other. And one day, they did reunite together. But that's another story.

THE END


End file.
